Las consecuencias de Las Acciones
by Blue Dark Light
Summary: ¿Sabemos realmente controlar nuestras acciones? ¿sabemos medir, las consecuencias que estas traen? ¿Cuales serían las consecuencias de las acciones?. Pues bien, a Perla y a Blu, les tocarán aprender mucho, pasarán por muchas cosas, por experiencias nada amigables... por cuestiones de la vida, los cambiarán por siempre. Fic M resubido y sometido a fuertes cambios en trama y cap.


**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de la tortura.**

La historia comienza en el taller de Luis. Blu, Perla, Rafael, Nico y Pedro; se aventuraron a adentrarse al taller, hasta que los sorprendió un Bulldog, quien ataca a nuestros amigos azules, pero que después fingía que los atacaba; nunca se imaginaron que el perro era Luis. Le comentan el problema, y él tiene una solución: usar una sierra eléctrica circular de mesa...

—¡Júralo por tu mamacita que esto es seguro!— comenta Blu.

—¡Oigan, No se ajoloten...! Si hay problemas, griten con mucha injúria, ¡porque no oigo nada con esto! — Dice Luis, al mismo tiempo que se pone la careta protectora. — ¡Oye Rafi... Baja el interruptor!

—¡No se preocupen, él es un experto en estas cosas!... —dice Rafael mientras sube el interruptor de la sierra.

Peligrosamente, la sierra empezó a girar, el pánico en la pareja azul aumenta cada segundo, y Luis se prepara para trabajar...

—¡Ah por cierto!; ¡díganme por donde camino, porque no veo ni maíz' con esto!...

Dicho y hecho, Luis comenzó a empujarlos hacia la hoja, pero a pocos centímetros de llegada, Luis se resbala con su propia baba, provocando que los lanzara violentamente hacia la sierra. Perla, por el pánico, vuela frenéticamente hacia una lámpara de techo, Blu es elevado y pasa demasiado cerca de la hoja, cortando la mitad de una pluma. Después se balancea y se golpea en un estante que estaba cerca, golpea Luis por atrás, cortando la careta en dos con la sierra, y luego, al no soportar más el peso de Blu, Perla se suelta y juntos caen encima de Luis, quedando con la cadena atrapada en el hocico. La baba de Luis empieza a escurrirse a lo largo de la cadena y luego en el grillete, sirviendo de lubricante entre el metal y las garras para zafarse ambos sin problemas, cayendo en seco ambos hacia el piso...

—¡HHiucc! ¡Guacalaca!... ¡Pero espera!, ¡soy libre!... — Blu, desesperado y alegre, comienza a buscar a Perla a su alrededor... —¡Perla, somos libres! ¡Llenos de baba, pero libres!, ¡contaminados sin duda, pero somos libres!... ¡No crees que por fin haya...¿ Terminado?

Blu queda en estado de shock, sin hacer absolutamente nada; porque como un rayo de luz, Perla ya estaba volando, pasando encima de Blu, con gritos de celebración tal, que no se acordó de su compañero.

—¡Wuuupa! ¡Oh sí!—Perla pasa volando por encima de Nico y Pedro—¡vámonos chicos!

—¡Que estamos esperando... Es el carnaval!— Con alegría, Nico golpea a su amigo y ambos, junto con Rafael, acompañan en la celebración de Perla por su libertad recuperada, haciendo piruetas habilidosas en el aire. Arriba era felicidad extrema; Pero abajo...

Blu sale del taller, mientras observa con tristeza y nostalgia, lo que alguna vez sería lo imposible, posible...

—_«Ellos están felices volando, más aun Perla. Siento que soy un estorbo con ellos, no se volar, no se vivir en la selva y ni siquiera sé cómo llegar a Perla para decirle que... La quiero...»_

Luego, Luis se acerca silenciosamente a la par de Blu, contemplando la celebración de sus amigos en el cielo...

—¡Se cómo se sientes!... Tener que corretearlos, perseguirlos... Y masticarles la cabeza... — luego hace silencio; y luego, de forma burlesca, golpea en el hombro de Blu amistosamente... —¡Ah...ja!, ¡con corretearlos basta!...

... Voltea a ver a Blu, y se da cuenta del estado deprimente en que se encuentra; Blu solamente saca un suspiro y aparta la vista hacia arriba, dejando caer una pequeña lágrima en su mejilla. Luis lentamente se aparta y se aleja tratando de no llamar la atención...— ¡UPS!...

—_«... Creo que soy una carga para ellos, nadie me puede ayudar, siento que me parte el alma al verlos volar tan felices... He tomado una decisión, volveré a Minnesota y seguiré con mi vida... Ese es mi destino."» — dentro de su mente dialogaba Blu con su conciencia._

Con la cabeza baja, Blu empieza a caminar, alejándose de sus amigos que tanto quería, él es el ave más noble y pura, a pesar de no tenerse confianza en sí mismo,lo cual ocasiona que tome decisiones a la ligera; y he ahí, un alma caminando lentamente sin rumbo, a que sus garras lo guíen...

Desde arriba en el cielo oscuro, Perla seguía celebrando de felicidad en el cielo al recuperar su preciada libertad, entre la celebración acompañada de sus recientes , una chispa de recuerdo nace de su mente; se da cuenta que hace falta algo... O alguien. Ella trata de recordar qué era lo que olvidaba, como para que su conciencia se mortifique en averiguarlo; y luego, al ver a la tierra, sobre la calle pedrejosa del lugar, observa sorprendida, y se da cuenta de que olvidó a Blu, y se preocupó al ver que se alejaba lentamente de ellos. Planea y vuela bajo a encontrarse con Blu...

—¡Blu!— se dirigía a él desde el aire, empezó a preocuparse más y aterrizo con lujo... — ¡Bluuu!...

Blu, automáticamente deja de caminar a causa del llamado conocido, y lo único como le corresponde es con una mirada de reojo llena de tristeza.

—¡Blu!, ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Nada... ¡todo esta perferto!. ¡Tú irás a la selva tropical, mientras yo volveré con Linda; así como lo hemos planeado...!

—... Bueno, es que...— En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por Nico y Pedro, quienes aterrizaban encima de una señal de transito, siempre con su modo fiestero.— ¡Oigan chicos!, ¡Dejen de hablar y pónganse a mover las alas!... —se dirige Nico a la pareja en el suelo...—¡Orale!...

—... Es que creí que...— siguió Perla con el dialogo

—¡Que!... ¿Venir conmigo a Minessota?,¡Pufft!... ¡Tendría que hacerte una bufanda! —Dijo Blu, dándole la cara a Perla.

—... ¡No és a lo que me refería...!

—¡Mira Perla!... ¡No puedo pasar toda mi vida camine y camine, siguíendote a donde vayas!... — dijo Blu, para luego darle despues la espalda y reanudar su caminar.

—...¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE NO PUEDAS VOLAR!...

Perla se había enfurecido por la actitud infantil de Blu, asi que tuvo que contestarle de esa manera, sin saber que había tocado un punto débil de Blu. Blu solamente paró de caminar y la tristeza lo invadio de nuevo, dejando caer los hombros... Mientras que Perla voltea a ver para otro lado. Nico y Pedro, al darse cuenta de la ofensa, solo se limitaron a murmurar...

—¡Eso dolio!...— se dirigio Pedro a Nico.

Rafael, al ver que la situacion se habia agravado, interviene entre las dos aves azules molestas, tratando de remediarlo de una u otra manera posible...

—¡Chicos... Relajense!, ¡Esto es sano!... ¡Aclaren las cosas!... ¡Solamente sean totalmente sinceros ambos!...—Rafael se dirije entre la tensión generada por las dos aves, siempre con su actitud carismática.

La rabia invadió dentro de Blu, y dejó salir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, tratando de no ser grosero con Perla... ya que en su conciencia y en su corazón, no quería hacerle daño alguno.

—¿Con que sincero?... ¡Bien, Puedo ser sincero!... ¡Para empezar, no pertenesco aqui, es mas... Nunca quise venir aqui!...¿Y saben que?, ¡Odio la Samba!...

Todos quedan perplejos por el comentario de Blu, haciendo que Nico escapara a llorar, Hiriendo sus sentimientos en lo que más sentía cariño. Blu iba a seguir hablando, pero la ira de Perla llegó hasta la frente; y su rabia era tal, que su mirada mataría a cualquiera que la observara... Y entonces, explotó...

— ¡Míra pedazo de escoria, maldita cucaracha!, ¡Nadie te invitó a venir aqui, eres tan odioso!... ¡Tú me das verguenza de tu comportamiento, me das verguenza desde que te conocí, y me das verguenza de tu infantilismo y tu mediocridad!, ¡te basas porque no vuelas!, ¿y luego qué? ¿acaso dirás también que tu dueña te tiene el rabo agarrado?...¿O que te morirás miserablemente al lado de tu jaula, como el perdedor mantenido que eres?

—¡Perla!, ¡Tu estas empesinada de tu libertad, de tí misma!... ¿que no te das cuenta de lo que eres en realidad?... ¡Una insensible y egoista ave!, ¡pensando slólo en tí, luego en tí, y después en tí!... ¡Estás cegada por tu orgullo!... ¡No tengo la culpa, nadie tiene la culpa de tu situación!.

—¡Pero por lo menos soy libre!... ¡Nací en la selva!... ¡crecí en la selva!... ¿Y tu?, ¿que has hecho... o mejor dicho, que has sido?; ¿recuerdas a tus padres?, ¿ellos te abandonaron o te entregaron a los humanos como estiércol de ave!.. Pienso yo, que no creo que conozcas ni a tus padres... ¡Espera, creo que estoy viendo algo del más allá!... ¡tu madre ha de haber sido una puta ramera regalona, dejando que todos los machos le rompan a sangrar toda su cloaca asquerosa de donde salistes... mientras que le pone los cuernos a tu padre!... ¿ahhh... y tu padre? ha de haber sido un cualquiera, un don nadie, un cobarde entrega cloacas declarado... una aberración igual a tí!... creo que por sus tendencias quiso mejor abandonarte, sin tener que comprometerse con un pichón idiota!... ¡Eres un fracaso de ave, un bastardo!...

— ¡No hables así de mis padres, no tienes derecho de ofenderlos!... ¡No tienes derecho!... ¡ni sentimientos!...— dijo Blu, mientras no soportaba todos esos insultos... Y se limitó solamente a llorar lentamente...

—¿Estas llorando?... ¡Pobrecito, eres un imbécil marica bueno para nada!... ¡Nunca te compararás con los otros machos de aquí!... ¡Tu serías la ultima ave en esta miserable vida que estaria una hembra contigo!,¡las mascotas como tú son una basura, unos infelices!... ¡Eres un idiota pedazo de porquería, un afeminado y mantenido!... Seguiria toda la noche describiendote lo que eres... ¡Por ser mascota de una grandísima ramera!...

—¡Ya bajale Perla!... *snif*... ¡No es para tanto!... ¡Me duele todo lo que me dices!...— Dijo Blu, sin consuelo alguno, mientras que Perla lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de odio...

— ¿Que le baje?, ¡tú comenzastes con esto!... ¡No seas un cobarde, no te escaparás facilmente de mi!... Me recordarás toda la vida, con todo lo que te he dicho; ¿y sabes algo?... si piensas que en las últimas horas, siento o sentiré algo por tí, pues te daré una mala noticia... ¡Jamás sentiré algo por nadie, por nada... mucho menos con una odiosa y asquerosa mascota como tú!, ¡porque estando en mi presencia, lo único que siento y sentiré, será solo lástima y pena... ante un retraso mental, un entregacloacas... un don nadie!...

Blu lloraba sin consuelo de nadie, sabiendo la verdad, sabiendo que ella jamás sintió algo por el, y lo peor es, que ella mejor demostraba su odio, ofendiendo la memoria de sus padres, ofendiéndolo a el... Pero él no quería llegar tan lejos...

Blu respiraba agitadamente, mientras sollozaba fuertemente... Perla se dió cuenta, y predijo, que Blu la atacaría, así que adoptó posición de defensa; todo eso acontecía ante los ojos de los testigos. Blu, dejó escapar todo su odio y dolor acumulado, y sin decir nada, se lanza para atacarla... Pero fue lo ultimo que no debio hacer...

Blu gritó como un loco, aleteando sin pensarlo contra el suelo; mientras corría con el fin de embestirla con su cabeza... pero Perla era habilidosa en el combate, y sin esfuerzo, vuela rápidamente y cae sobre la espalda de Blu, mientras entierra todo el largo de sus garras en la carne, gritando Blu del dolor. Perla, brutalmente saca las garras, mienras en el aire, observa como Blu voltea y se retuerce del dolor, mientras por cada movimiento, sus heridas impregnaban en sus plumas, al instante que manchaba el piso con su sangre.

—¡Maldita perra!... ¡maldita ramera!... ¡Jamás tendrás a nadie!... ¡Deseo que te persiga la soledad por siempre!... ¡Maldigo a tus miserables padres!...

Perla, en el aire, escuchó todo lo que dijo Blu, lo cde sus padres le dolió en lo absoluto, pero ella no dejaría eso pasar... Perla arpvecha el estado de Blu, y lo toma con sus garras por el cuello, levantándolo en el aire, mientras aprieta con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la traquea de Blu truene con cada apriete. Blu frenéticamente trataba de librarse al sentir su aire irse, pero era en vano; ella era más fuerte que él, volaba y era cruel... Blu acaba de conocer a la verdadera Perla.

Blu perdía esperanzas, sus fuerzas rápidamente lo abandonaron, se debilitaba por falta de aire. Perla carcajeaba a sus adentros, disfrutando del momento... rápidamente de propina un cabezazo en la frente, provocándole una cortada en la mejilla a Blu...

— ¡Vete maricon con tu dueña ramera!... Nadie te necesita aqui... ¡Lloron bastardo!... ¡Vete de donde venistes en tu país de mierda y quédate ahi hasta que te pudras como la basura inmunda que eres!...

Blu no pudo asimilar tanta ofensa que mató completamente su alma... Perla, rápidamente se impulsa, y lanza a Blu hacia un montón de cajas, mientras observaba con crueldad, como Blu chocó en seco, cayendo hacia el suelo. El impacto le lastimó una de sus alas, en cuya herida salía como hilos en su plumaje... Miró hacia el cielo, observando a Perla descender lentamente. Blu, difícilmente se levantó del lugar, jadeaba del horrible dolor de sus golpes, sin energías algunas. Luego de un momento, pudo levantarse del suelo, y cojeando, ante la vista de todo el mundo sin hacer absolutamente nada; sólo se limitó a mirar haca el suelo, mientras entre sol sollozos y el dolor, cojeaba caminando, a lo largo de la calle... hasta perderse en la oscuridad de los edificios.

Perla volvió a la normalidad mientras aterrizaba tocando de nuevo el suelo, sin importarle para nada el destino de Blu... Rafael queda perplejo e impotente por no hacer nada, Nico y Pedro quedaron sin palabras con todo lo sucedido... Las ofensas de Blu eran torpes y perdonables... Pero las de Perla eran totalmente inperdonables...

—¿Y bien?... ¿ Vamos al carnaval?... — rompiendo Perla el silencio.

— ... Vamos — responde Rafael de modo depresivo — chicos, vamos al carnaval...

—Por supuesto Rafi... — Nico responde y despierta a su amigo del trance de la situacion, indicandole si iba, Pedro afirma pero de modo triste. Luis asintio de modo de evitar las lagrimas, y las tres aves junto con Luis emprendieron viaje hacia el Carnaval, perdiendose en la vista.

Nuestros amigos festejaron con alegria todo el evento hasta el amanecer, sin olvidar lo acontecido, pero...

... En el taller de Luis, en la calle, un ave blanca aterriza en la escena de los hechos, contemplando una pluma azul llena de sangre, recordando lo sucedido... Y aflojando una lágrima de sus ojos, recorriendo celosamente en su mejillas maltratadas...

—¡Pobre ave!... ¡Esto no debe de haber sucedido!... Lo que le acaba de ocurrir lo cambiará drásticamente para siempre... ¡Esto no es justo!... — y la misteriosa ave vuela con rumbo desconocido...

**Fic resubido y modificado por...**

**Blue Dark Light.**


End file.
